


I Want You To Touch Me There

by tomlinbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Top Louis, Voyeurism, kinks being discovered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis talk about kinks and figure out Harry would like car sex very, very much. So car sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Touch Me There

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from A Little Death by The Neighbourhood. 
> 
> Also, i put this up on instagram first, i just made a few adjustments!!

"Do you have any kinks?" Louis asks, thoughtfully. He's sitting on top of Harry's thighs, interrupting their kiss to ask the question.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks in return.

"Like, what are your kinks? I know you've got to have some, H."

Harry thinks for a minute, "Would rimming count as a kink?"

Louis laughs, "Maybe. I dunno. I think that's more of a fetish, like an arse fetish or summat y'know?" Harry shrugs, "Still can be a kink. Why'd you ask, anyway?"

Louis bites his lip, "Because, we never really talked about all the things we like. And I was thinking that maybe we could take turns doing stuff that really gets us off, or maybe like try something new?"

 "Are you trying to say our sex life is boring?" Harry asks.

 Louis rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean, twat. I just wanna shake it up a bit. What's something you think you'd like that you've always wanted to try?"

Harry thinks for a moment. "I've always wanted to have sex in a car, like kind of in public. I'm kind of, like, and exhibitionist or voyeur or whatever it’s called."

 Louis's eyes darken visibly at that, "Really? You think you'd be into that?"

Harry bites his lip and nods. "I like the thought of getting caught, like anyone could walk past and see your dick up my arse. It gets me off really good. Like that time you wanked me off when we were having dinner at that restaurant with my mum. God, that was really hot."

"So, you want to, then?" Louis asks.

"To fuck in a car? Where would we even do that at?"

Louis shrugs, "We could, like, park the car at the grocery or summat. Depends on whether you want to have an audience or not."

Harry bites his lip in thought. He doesn't really want to have people see them, but he's torn because at the same time, he does. But, he knows that if someone were to call the police, they could both be arrested and jail is no option. "Maybe somewhere other than the grocery, yeah? Like, a bit more discreet?"

Louis bites his lip, thinking of places. His face suddenly lights up and he smiles, "What about the car park garage? They've got one like a block away at the hospital. That's a really good place, there'll be people everywhere but there's a low chance anybody will actually see us if we're in the back seat."

Harry smiles, "That sounds good." But it doesn't sound good - it sounds fucking amazing. He's getting hard just from the image he's getting of riding Louis in the backseat of their car while other people drive around, parking, and getting out of their cars.

"So, when are we gonna do it?" Louis asks, finger trailing down the side of Harry's arm.

Harry swallows. "How about right now?"

"You really want to?" Louis asks.

Hardy nods quickly, "Don't think I can wait. I really want to, sounds so fucking hot, Lou."

Louis groans, nodding and lifts himself up off of Harry's lap, pulling the younger boy up with him. They go to the car, Louis in charge of driving because he's got more control of himself right now. Harry groans, palming himself through his trousers, not being able to wait.

"Shit," Louis curses, suddenly, "forgot lube. We need to stop at Sainsbury's or something."

Harry whines, "No - we don't need any, you can just use spit, come on, Lou. Drive faster; I need it - God, need you so bad."

Louis groans, biting into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He needs to get a hold of himself before he runs them into another car or something else on the road. It doesn't take them long to get to the car park garage, though. Harry insists they just park at the first parking space they find, but Louis has to make sure that they park somewhere out of the radius of security cameras. They park and it isn't long before Harry pushes his lips against Louis's, his hand going down to unbuckle Louis's trousers so that he can get his cock out.

Louis shakes his head, "No, not here. We gotta get in the back, baby. Can you wait until we get in the back?" Harry whines, but nods nonetheless. Louis climbs into the back first, sitting in the middle seat. Harry climbs over, straddling Louis's lap. He kisses Louis again, hands going back down to undo Louis's trousers again. This time, Louis doesn't stop him.

Harry succeeds in getting Louis's trousers and pants down, pushing them down until they're bunched up at his knees. Harry licks his lips when he sees Louis's cock, hard and red and leaking at the tip, lying against his stomach.

"Can I suck you first?" Harry asks, looking up at Louis with big and expecting eyes. Louis bites his lip, nodding, because how could he ever deny Harry something like that?

Harry gets down on his knees, trying to get enough space in the cramped backseat of the car. He finally gets settled and doesn't take his time, just puts his mouth on Louis's cock and sucks him down as far as he can go without choking. His eyes slip shut, happily, and he starts bobbing his head, sucking Louis with intent. When he pulls off, Louis's prick is wet and shiny from Harry's spit. Harry smiles up at the older boy and lays a kiss to his lips.

"You gonna open me up or do I have to do that part myself?" he asks, already knowing the answer. He knows how much Louis likes watching Harry prep himself, fingers pushing deep inside of himself. "Gimme your fingers," Louis tells him, and Harry's confused for a moment, until Louis starts sucking three of Harry’s fingers into his mouth, tongue sliding all over the digits, getting his fingers nice and wet for Harry, so that he can finger himself easily.

"There, now, get on with it," Louis tells him, a string of spit connecting his bottom lip to Harry's fingers.

Harry pulls his trousers and pants down, just enough so he can get to his bum and so that his hard prick can bob free out of the confines, and slips a finger inside of himself. He moans aloud at the feeling, losing his balance and falling forward onto Louis's chest. Louis's hands go to Harrys’ bum cheeks, pulling them apart so that Harry can finger himself with ease. Harry slips another in, fucking himself with two of his spit-slicked fingers. Louis's hips are slowly grinding up into Harry's as Harry fingers himself and he thinks that if Louis doesn't fuck him soon, he'll come just from this.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Fuck me," Harry begs, spitting in his palm and stroking Louis to get Louis's cock nice and wet.

Louis moans, pushing Harry's hands away to wrap a hand around himself and guide his prick to Harry's entrance. Harry pushes himself down until his bum is snug against Louis's hips, until Louis's cock is nestled deep inside his arsehole. He moans, letting himself get adjusted and then places a hand firmly onto the ceiling of the car for leverage. He starts to pull himself up until Louis's cock is about to slip out of him and then pushes himself back down all the way.

Louis groans, hands going to grip Harry's hips until his knuckles are pasty white like Harry's spread thighs. Harry picks up his pace, bouncing quickly on Louis's dick, pulling strangled moans from both of them. It doesn’t take long before Louis starts to fuck up into Harry, their thrusts matching pace and hitting Harry just right. Harry feels his whole body start to shake, and he knows what that means.

"I'm gonna come," Harry moans as a quick warning.

Louis releases one of his hands from Harry's hips, using it to jerk Harry off until Harry's tightening painfully around Louis's cock and coming all over Louis's t-shirt.

Harry gradually comes to a stop and pulls off of Louis, wanking him off until Louis reaches his climax. Harry catches all of Louis's come in his mouth, swallowing it and then smiling happily.

"We are definitely going to have to do this more often," Louis says, rubbing a thumb against the corner of Harry's mouth. 

Harry nods in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on instagram @ glamorlarry (i make edits and i'm putting smut on there from now on so go follow me i am a cool chick be my friend and you will get happiness and rainbows and daises and maybe even a larry sex tape if i can find one)


End file.
